Breathing Steady
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It had first started with Pietro said he could help him relax on the way home from a mission...HawkeSilver. OneShot.


_I am so on this HawkeSilver train recently. God, Jeremy and Aaron are so beautiful. So_ beautiful. _I'm just going to swoon and melt in a corner over here..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters :'(_

It had started abruptly.

There had been some snarky comments, and maybe some banter that could be interpreted as flirtatious, but it hadn't really started until six months after their war with Ultron, and when Pietro Maximoff had saved Clint Barton's life.

Pietro had gone out on his first mission with Clint. Director Nick Fury and Phil Coulsen had though it was about time that the Maximoff siblings get out there, so Wanda Maximoff had been sent out with Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers, while Clint was left to deal with Pietro. It had been a pretty easy task; SHIELD didn't even want the bad guy to be brought back to them for interrogation, he just needed to be dropped off at the FBI office. The only problem was it was half way across the world from the SHIELD base. The jet they had taken could fly on autopilot while they slept, but Clint preferred to be behind the controls.

Besides, sleeping would mean being only a few feet away from Pietro, and as much as Clint tried to tell himself that he wasn't affected by the kid, it would be a lie.

"You are tense," came the accented voice of the platinum blonde behind him. Clint glanced over his shoulder at Pietro, who was looking a little tired, his clothes still rumpled from sleep. He quickly turned his gaze back out the window.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"I can help with this," Pietro offered as he came up to the cockpit, leaning over to flick the autopilot on. Clint frowned, pulling his hands away from the steering controls and was about ready to snap at the younger man when Pietro fell to his knees in front of Clint, his eyes never leaving Hawkeyes as he deftly undone his belt and jerked open his pants. "I will help," he decided, his accent becoming heavier and _fuck_ , oh that much more sexy.

Pietro's hot mouth had closed around Clint's cock, and Clint threw his head back, gritting his teeth as Pietro worked over him.

After that, it had just kept happening.

After missions, before missions, _during_ missions, after training sessions, on their days off...Before long, Clint was spending almost every spare second he had with the Maximoff kid. It was irresponsible, and a part of him kept saying that he needed to stop before they got in too far, but then the other part said that they were in a live fast, die young line of work, and if they found someone to share that time with, they should grasp it.

It said he should try and be happy with what life gave him.

Natasha agreed with that part of him.

 _Natasha_.

As in his best friend Natasha who thought that love was for twelve year olds and relationships were for the gullible.

Steve had definitely done a number on her.

Clint and Natasha were never in a serious relationships.

And yet here they both were, the pair of them in relationships, sturdy on their feet in a relationship, breathing steadily.

Sometimes Clint and Pietro were together in their rooms at the Avengers Base. Mainly in Clint's, due to his position, it was a little bigger, and it also wasn't next door to Wanda. Of course, Pietro and Wanda had an insanely tight connection, and she could sense everything so much more vividly when they were in such close proximity to each other. Pietro would bend over the bathroom sink, legs spread, ass out, and Clint driving into him. Both of them liked it hard, biting at each others shoulders and slapping at each others thighs, sometimes with a cane or a whip, other times just with their hands.

Pietro particularly responded in a way that Clint liked when Clint tangled his fingers through the silvery blonde hair and jerked at it hard, letting out these breathy moans that made Clint's body tingle all over.

Other times it would be in the tiny changing rooms in one of Stark's jets. They were pretty sure people knew what was going on, especially if things got a little rough, Pietro's fingers driving through the tight ring of muscles of the archers ass, slamming against his prostate over and over again.

And then there were times like now, eight months after the first time that Pietro had taken the first step, at Clint's place. Not the place that he stayed in when they were on base, but the bed at his actual apartment, which he had owned for the past few years. Pietro loved coming here, touching the rich wood of the kitchen island and just staring out the window at the city for hours. Clint never commented on it, but he went out of his way to bring Pietro there as much as he could. Pietro had never really had somewhere to relax, and be himself, and Clint was glad that the boy felt that way in his home.

They had had the whole day off. Pietro had gone out for his morning run, and ended up at the apartment just after eight. Clint had previously talked to his doorman and Pietro was let up without needing a key card. Pietro came upstairs, surprised him in bed with his hand wrapped around his cock and his tongue laving over Clint's pulse point.

Clint went out after breakfast for his regular spar with Natasha, where they talked about their other halves. Natasha was saying that she was going out on a proper dinner date with Steve that night—as in, she was going to wear pearls and a knee length dress. She looked terrified, which Clint thought was hilarious. When he got back home, Pietro had taken the liberty to _not_ put any clothes on, and was getting lunch ready.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around, watching trashy TV—Nat had introduced Pietro to her favourite show, _Dance Moms_ , and the kid was addicted. Clint moaned and groaned about it, but he honestly didn't care. He just loved Pietro being around. They fooled around a bit, having sex with Pietro braced against a window as Clint drove into him from behind. They cooked dinner together and then turned off most of the lights, looking out over the busy city from the floor length windows covering one wall of Clint's twentieth storey apartment. Pietro could stand there forever, with Clint at his back, trailing kisses over his shoulders and down his arms.

"I still can't believe you did that," Clint mumbled under his breath one night, after they had showered together and were stretched out in Clint's bed.

"You should know this by now," Pietro told him, his voice barely audible as Clint traced his fingers over Pietro's tanned and muscular chest, which was littered with scars, several of the deeper ones from the bullets that he had sustained when jumping in front of Clint and the child. "I would do whatever you need me to do." Clint took in a harsh breath as he stared down at him, his hand freezing on Pietro's chest.

It wasn't just sleeping around, that much was damn clear now.

But they had never actually talked about it.

Hearing Pietro say that, and seeing him look incredibly vulnerable as he stared up at him, waiting for his response...It made Clint's heart ache.

"Pietro," Clint murmured, his voice quiet but firm as he slid his hand up to the boys neck and cupped it, squeezing gently to force him to meet his eyes. One of the reasons, Clint knew, that they had never talked about it, was because Pietro had already faced so much rejection and disappointment in his life, from everyone he had trusted other than his sister, and so he didn't want to risk it with Clint. But things were different for Pietro know—Clint _wasn't like that_. "You know I feel the same way, don't you?" Pietro chewed down on his gorgeous lower lip before giving a hesitant nod.

That wasn't good enough for Clint as moved so that he was hovering over Pietro. They were both naked, their hair a little damp from the shower, and Clint settled himself so that he was between Pietro's thighs, hitching them up around his hips as he pushed forward, their cocks brushing together as he stopped his face only inches above Pietro's.

"I would do anything for you," Clint said steadily, his gaze never moving from Pietro's. "Do you understand me?" Pietro nodded, and this time he looked more certain of it. Clint's lips turned upwards in a slight smile before he let his head drop so that his mouth was just a breath away from Pietro's. "I kind of love you, little one," he rasped and he felt Pietro's whole body jerk under him, his eyes widening. Clint pulled back, his stomach clenching as he wondered if he had gone too far.

"You...You love me?" Pietro stuttered out. Clint swallowed hard and he licked his tongue along his lower lip, watching the way that Pietro's eyes followed his tongue with this filthy look in his eyes before looking back up to meet Clint's gaze.

"I love you," Clint repeated with more finality.

"I love you too, Clint," Pietro murmured, his fingers tightening on the archers hips. Then he smiled, and God, it made Clint's heart and stomach do crazy things. Pietro pulled his head off the pillow so that he met Clint's mouth and then they were kissing, Clint's body relaxing over Pietro's body and his hands tangling in the silvery strands of the younger boys hair, jerking them as their tongues danced together. Pietro tried to do everything quickly, biting at Clint's mouth and thrusting his hips toward his. Clint was always forcing him to slow things down a little more, especially when they actually had time to go slower, because usually they were rushing them.

But things were different this time.

Clint let Pietro take over, rolling his body over so that he was on top of the older man and he stared down at his lover.

"I love you," Pietro repeated, the words sounded like honey in his mouth. He had said them to his sister, but he had never uttered them to anyone else. He had always been too scared to do so, but Clint didn't make it seem scary. He made it sound right. "I love you," Pietro said and Clint grinned up at him, reaching up and pulling at Pietro's mouth, bringing him back in for another long, wet kiss. They kissed for so long that it was actually _Clint_ , for the first time, wanted them to move faster.

Pietro kissed his way down Clint's neck, biting at the sensitive skin and nipping at his collarbone. Clint took in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth as Pietro reached on of his nipples and pulled on it firmly. Pietro glanced up through his eyelashes at the older man, an incredibly sinful look in his lustful blue eyes, and Clint felt his cock pulse. He took handfuls of the boys hair, just the way he liked it, and dragged him back up so that their lips reconnected. Pietro rutted his cock against Clint's and the two of them groaned together. Pietro pulled away from him long enough to reach across and grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the beside drawer and flick off the cap.

He rested back on his haunches and poured a generous amount over his fingers, slicking them between the cleft of Clint's ass. Clint groaned, spreading his legs apart a little further, giving Pietro better access. The speedsters fingers slid into his hole and steadily worked up his speed. They had a rule that he never used his super-speed when they were sleeping together or fooling around, or Clint would shoot Pietro in the foot with one of his arrows. Sometimes it was hard, but then there were times like this, as two fingers were scissoring in and out of his boyfriend, and he just enjoyed taking his time, because every minute expression that crossed his face. His eyes would shut and his teeth would clench, and occasionally he would try to reach out for Pietro, who was just out of reach.

"Shit, kid, I..." at Clint's groan, Pietro slid another finger inside of him and he released a sigh as he adjusted. It was only another minute before the blonde was putting his condom on and then rubbing lube over himself. He leaned forward and pressed on last kiss to Clint's mouth before sliding into inside him.

"Oh, fuck," Pietro growled.

"Pietro!" Clint moaned out, reaching down and gripping Pietro's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the tense muscle. Pietro slid all the way to his hilt, letting out a sharp breath, as his eyes met Clint's. The two stared at each other as Pietro moved his hips back and forward, Clint moved with him. Given they had been fooling around earlier, and had already had sex earlier that day, it didn't take long before Pietro was right on the edge. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Clint's cock, jerking it in time with his own movement. "Fuck, baby..." the term of endearment just slipped out, like it occasionally did only when they were having sex, and it spurred Pietro on.

"Shit, Clinton..." Pietro murmured out Clint's full name as he felt his body seize up. His body jerked a couple of times as he came, emptying himself into the condom, his fingers tightening around Clint's cock and pumping him until he was painting stripes of cum over his chest. Pietro let out one last groan before he pulled out and fell to Clint's side, taking in a couple of deep breaths. Clint's hand reached out and found Pietro's giving it a squeeze and the two lay there. They were quiet for a few minutes before the younger man spoke up.

"I think this means we shower again, no?" He asked, turning his head to face Clint. The archer grinned and gave a nod.

 _Reviews are love, guys._

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
